Cards Devon
Cards Devon, ein Falschspieler, ist eine Figur der Lucky-Luke-Serie. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Geschichte "Am Mississippi". Erscheinung Cards Devon ist ein schlanker hochgewachsener Mann mit glänzendem schwarzen Haar, einem schwarzen Schnurrbart und einem spitzen Kinn. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem braunroten Anzug mit Nadelstreifenhose in dessen Revert eine gelbe Blume steckt sowie einem Zylinder in gleicher Farbe mit schwarzem Hutband. Hinzu kommen ein weißes Hemd, braune Schuhe und weiße Gamaschen. Außerdem ist Cards häufig mit einem Zigarettenhalter im Mund zu sehen. Persönlichkeit Cards Devon ist ein Falschspieler, der keinerlei Skrupel hat seine Gegner beim Glücksspiel zu betrügen oder das Rennen zwischen den Kapitänen Barrows und Lowriver im Auftrag des letzteren zu sabotieren. Ganz im Gegenteil lacht er sogar als er Barrows Maschinisten Bumm durch Betrug um sein gesamtes Geld gebracht hat und ihn so von seinem Job abhält. Außerdem scheint Cards keine all zu hohe Meinung von Cowboys zu haben, was aus seinem Verhalten gegenüber Lucky Luke hervorgeht. Jedoch ist Cards Devon im Grunde seines Wesens ein Feigling der auf körperliche Gewalt sehr ängstlich und unterwürfig reagiert. Rolle in der Handlung Im Comic In "Am Mississippi" Nachdem die beiden Kapitäne Barrows und Lowriver ein Wettrennen zwischen ihren Dampfschiffen von New Orleans nach Minneapolis vereinbart haben, um zu klären wer das Schifffahrtsmonopol auf dem Mississippi erhalten soll, heuert letzterer in einer Straße von New Orleans Cards Devon an um die Fahrt von Barrows "Daisy Belle" zu verlangsamen. Am nächsten Tag springt Cards kurz bevor die Gangway ganz eingeholt wurde and Bord der "Daisy Belle", zur Besorgnis von Kapitän Barrows. Einmal an Bord des Schiffes läd er den Maschinsten Bumm zum Kartenspiel ein und nimmt ihm sein ganzes Geld ab. Just in dem Moment in dem Bumm kurz davor steht sein letztes Geld zu verlieren taucht der durch die verlangsamte Fahrt des Schiffes alarmierte Lucky Luke auf und überzeugt Bumm an seiner Stelle spielen zu lassen. Siegesgewiss lässt Cards dies zu und deckt sofort vier Asse auf. Lucky Luke kontert jedoch mit sechs Kugeln in der Revolvertrommel. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingt der Cards Devon zu einer weiteren Runde, lässt ihn nach dem Austeilen die Karten tauschen, wodurch Luke nun sowohl vier Asse als auch weiterhin sechs Kugeln hat. Nachdem er damit gewonnen hat, schickt Luke alle aus dem Salon und verprügelt Cards Devon eine Weile bevor er ihn durch die Salontür befördert. Der angeschlagene Cards gesteht auf Lucky Luke's Drängen, dass er von Lowriver beauftragt wurde, die Fahrt des Schiffes zu verlangsamen. Nachdem die beiden Schiffe in Baton Rouge ihrem ersten Zwischenstopp angekommen sind, führt Lucky Luke Cards Devon am Strick hinter seinm Pferd her zur "Asbestos D. Plower" und jagd ihn mit Schüssen an Bord, zum Entsetzen von Kapitän Lowriver. Während dieser Lucky Luke Rache schwört, verlangt der genervte Cards losgebunden zu werden. Kaum ist dies geschehen verlässt er das Schiff und schwört, dass von nun an Schluss mit dem Falschspielerleben auf Mississippi-Dampfern ist und er auf Missouridampfer umsteigen wird. In "Lucky Luke (Zeichentrickserie)" In "Lucky Luke am Mississippi" Kategorie:Falschspieler Kategorie:Desperados Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Am Mississippi